legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Millstein
CS3 = ||-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = Emma Millstein is a main character and a heroine of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel ''tetralogy. She was the class president of Class VII who enrolled into the Academy on a scholarship, being one of the honour students with the highest in academics. Emma befriends all of her class members very quickly, having little-to-no disputes with them. She belongs to the clans of witches known as 'Hexen Clan' and lives in '''Erin Village' situated at Esthmia Great Forest, Erebonia. Profile She is the one of the two "glasses-wearing" archetype alongside Machias, with long-braided purple hair, and good body proportions. Always holding her orbal staff, it acts like a distinctive feature resembling that as a "witch". In Trails of Cold Steel, Emma wears the standard-issue Class VII crimson uniform for females in orderly fashion. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Emma's civil war outfit consists of aher casual attire. An outstretched fashion with long frilled sleeves and navy-violet long dress opend from her stomach. In Trails of Cold Steel III, Emma adopts to a more modern fashion with new glasses in frames. It is vaguely a re-coordination of her civil war outfit with a beret, where she resembles Vita's attire as Misty. Personality Emma tends to look out for others in a quiet, shy and courteous demeanor, making her very well liked. Despite this, Emma displays that she is equally pragmatic as well as she is secretive, due to her true role in the story. Emma remains humble throughout most of her interactions with Class VII. She acknowledges Machias's one-sided academic rivalry with her by simply dismissing it and treating him with kindness, as well as tutors Fie so that she can start paying attention in class and get better grades. During Trails of Cold Steel II, Emma spends most of the game fighting her guilt over remaining secretive to Class VII in regards to her duty as a witch of the Hexen Clan, as well as her inferiority complex developed by being in the shadow of Vita Clotilde. Character Bond Character Profile Biography= Upon introduction, Emma Millstein is a “super honors student”, having scored the highest grades in the scholarship program, and remains at that medium being at the top in her class. A helpful and trusted person to Class VII with a wealth of knowledge about herbs, while also keeping a cat secretly on school grounds. While appearing to be an excellent student, much of Emma remains a mystery for she somehow has fundamental knowledge about the Old Schoolhouse and Lohengrin Castle. Besides Orbal Arts, Emma relies on another mysterious power where she casts them silently without attention from others besides Rean. It was not until the Civil War breakout where her background and true nature remains quiet is revealed. She is the descendant of the Hexen Clan, an ancient group of witches concealed in the shadows of Imperial history. Being surrogate sisters with Vita Clotilde of the same kin, Emma longed for her whereabouts since her exile while tending her active duty as supporting guide for the next awakener of the Ashen Knight. After graduating from Thors, Emma and Celine decided to journey across the continent on a full-blown search for Vita after her disappearance in the Civil War. She returned to her hometown where she studied from the “head” about the clan's related history to the Empire, secret arts, and locations built by witches and gnomes in the ancient times. |-|Game Notebook = - Cold Steel 2= }} Quotes ''Trails of Cold Steel'' ''Trails of Cold Steel II'' Trivia *She is a member of the Literature Club at the Academy. *Due to her high-pitched voice, she became the main band vocalist for the school festival. *She is the only female of the original Class VII who is not used as a poster girl. *Her bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is called "Magic Moment". *Her bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is called "Witchy Woman". Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Hexen Clan Category:Imperial Commoners Category:Orbal Staff Users Category:Clairvoyants